Tsunami
by nigou
Summary: Kyouya confesses to Tsunami for a very odd reason. 18Fem!27.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I cry myself to sleep every night because I don't own this precious series.

* * *

Sawada Tsunami had been known as Dame-Tsuna for the longest time—probably since the beginning of elementary school—and Hibari Kyouya had been ruling the school for just as long. She had the worst grades in the school and miserably failed at everything else, until she got a hitman-turned-tutor with the name of Reborn. Reborn literally flipped her life upside-down and finally things were starting to look up for the brunette. She had two best friends now, her grades were slowly increasing, and her stamina for running (obtained from running away from Reborn's bullets mostly) had improved drastically. The only thing that she didn't particularly appreciate were the chaotic events that took place in her life, but they were quickly becoming normal occurrences. However, nothing topped this most unusual moment in her life thus far...

* * *

"Go out with me."

"Huh..?" Tsunami looked very confused at the other's sudden approach. The boy's eyes narrowed before he spoke again.

"Go out with me, or I'll bite you to death."

"Eh... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" She shrieked, but she cut herself off, seeing him glare at her for disturbing the delicate peace at Namimori Middle School. "Ah, I'm sorry, H-Hibari-san..."

"You still haven't given me a reply." Hibari muttered and focused on something behind her.

"Oh, um, b-but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why d-do you want me to g-go out with you?" She managed to stutter out, looking extremely nervous and wringing her hands in her skirt.

"..." Hibari didn't look like he would reply, but very quietly he said, "... Because you have 'nami' in your name... And that reminds me of Namimori."

_WHAT KIND OF REASONING IS THAT? _Tsunami couldn't help but wonder what kind of mental disability the feared prefect had, but then she realized that this was quite plausible for the male.

Giving a long sigh, she finally replied, "No."

Hibari actually looked a bit shocked. This no-good-girl had the guts to deny him?

_Hm... Maybe she isn't Dame-Tsuna after all..._ Hibari thought, while smirking.

"Fine. Maybe this time you won't concede, but perhaps next time." Hibari swiftly turned on his foot and sauntered away with his school blazer billowing behind him.

* * *

kuropuu: I honestly have no idea where this idea came from... It literally jumped into my head and screamed, "WRITE ME! WRITE ME!" ... And sadly, at the moment, I have no willpower to resist it. I really want to continue this story into a series of encounters between Tsunami and Hibari, but I want to know your opinion! Please review! :D


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
